Mini Guide: Road to Sevgard
Few Things to Note This mini guide is not meant to be followed right off the bat. Just use it as a reference. Since Races bug have been fixed, this mini guide is only suitable for''' races that have no drawback in Dexterity. (Human, Orc, Elf, Dark Elf, and Lizardman) When you mouseover a Combat Stats, you'll get information on which raw stat increases it. So, it's important to know what race you're playing and how you would like to build it. It is good to start on raw stats that plays multiple role in combat stats, like '''Dexterity (Attack / Defense / Aiming / Ranged Damage). But no matter which race you've picked or what build you're planning, it is always easier to start with meele. So let's go to the first map and get things started. Farmfields It's our fresh first map. Filled with considerate monsters with many useful drops at a generous rate. Though, even being the easiest map, if you've just started, some monsters is not to be taken lightly. Namely Jackal and Goblin Shaman. But fret not, dying has no real threat to us at the moment. After 2 or 3 battles, we could recover exp we've lost to the penalty. Map Goal *Sell some raw materials for a quick silver boost in Market (not Shop). Robinia Logs and/or Apples has pretty high demand. With the money, head to the market to get a Bronze Axe, Bronze Round Shield and a Bronze Armor. *Have One Handed Axe, Shield Defense and Heavy Armor up to level 5. *When you can, fill the rest of the armament slots with Bronze Gauntlet, Bronze Platelegs, and Novice Hood. *Buy a Spell Tome: Healing. *Have STR stat to level 11 (level 6 Shield and Heavy Armor) *(Not Recommended) Do not start Scavenging here, we need to conver all of our stamina into exp. Lower Priority Goal (you can skip this) *Try getting all of the tools drop or buy them from the shop. *Save 11 Peanuts to raise cooking to level 5. (you don't have to try cooking right away, just save them in your inventory). *Fill your Journal Entry with all monster encounter in the map. *Buy a Bronze Tomahawk. (or have someone craft it for you if you have the mats, 5 bronze bar, 1 robinia shaft). *Save above 5 Lockpicks. *(Not Recommended) Try getting Magical Amulet (Unidentified Item, very rare, Lesser Identification spell required to identify it) dropped by Goblin Shaman. Now we have extra number in our STR stat. Let's head to the next map. Whishpering Woods A slightly harder map than the farrmfields, but with much more useful raw materials which we can drop in Market to gear us up some more. Be warned though, here dwells Zexold, the first boss in our game. And he's extremely hard to beat. Few things to note *You can start raising Lockpicking exp here to get more DEX, but it is not recommended. *You can skip Gnoll's Lodge after you've encountered the Giant Rat. *Skip Hermit's Cave, it takes away 1 Mov. if you want Beads of Luck, hunt for Smuggler or Goblin Chieftain and hope for the best. Lockpicking the chest here give less exp and waste more Lockpick than Skeleton's chest in the next map. Map Goal *'Always' turn on Scavenging, and DON'T let the points drop to 0. *Buy a Bronze Laminar Chestplate and a Bronze Laminar Platelegs and equip them both. *When you can, get a Bronze Tomahawk to replace your Bronze Axe. *Buy a Bronze Great Axe (two handed axe) and a Leather Tunic (it's dropped here, you don't have to buy this if you can get it). *Once you've reached level 11 in One Handed Axe. Switch it with Bronze Great Axe, change your Heavy Armor into Leather tunic and have them both to level 6 and Switch them back, for now, we really need those def and atk bonuses. *'Reach' 26 attack (22+ 1 dice 4 can reach 26) *Have above 33 Defense (with our Laminar gears, this is easy) *'DO NOT' ATTACK ZEXOLD UNLESS YOU'VE MET BOTH COMBAT STAT REQUIREMENTS ABOVE. Secondary Map Goal *Get a Spell Tome: Troll's Vitality, and 1 offensive spell of choice. *Start Smithing, Fletching, and Leathercrafting from time to time. *Get Smithing to level 10 (11 is recommended) and Leathercrafting to level 5 (11 is recommended). *If you have trained your Cooking to level 5, star cooking Apple pies to raise it to level 7, then cook only Apple Cider later on. (this map drops lotsa apples). *Have at least 14 STR and 12 DEX. *Poke Zexold everytime you see him and make him drop Belt of Scavenging or at least the recipe. *Get Recipe: Garlic bread, by using it you get a stronger kind of Potion of Healing, recovering you for 14 HP, over 10 HP. Lower Priority Goal (you can do these in the next map) *Have Fistfight and Armorless Defense to level 11. *Have Longbow and Shortbow to level 11 and Light Armor to level 21. (It is recommended to level light armor from 11 to 21 in the Cemetery). *Have 100 Bronze Nail and Bronze Arrow and Save it. There are many other requirements, but these takes the longest time (and mov) to craft. (refer to Join The Witch Hunter Guild quest) *If Zexold still doesn't give you Scav Belt, try getting 3 Beads of Luck to craft it yourself. *Go back to farmfields if you're bored and try to get Goblin Shaman drops each of his Magical Amulet (unidentified items, 3 of it, identifying those have random chance). *There's no need to rush to cemetery since you will be going back and forth here to craft anyway. Woodland Cemetery Good place to grind EXP. A paradise for blacksmithers, thanks to high Scrap Metal drop. Please Refer to World section of the Wiki to see details. Map Goal *Watch Out for Mad Mage (Dark Mage). *Hunt Mad Mage. (yes, this is not a typo) *Vampire Lady drops Spell Tome: Bone Spike. Get that before you (choose to) turn into a Vampire. A must have spell for mages, i'd recommend to have this even if you're not playing magic, this spell has the highest Destruction exp output, which is usefull for INT stat. *Have at least 32 defense with Only these gears : **Novice Hood **Bronze Gauntlet **Fine Robe Stockings **Bronze Boots *If you do, you can switch your Body Armor and Weapon and/or Shield with any stat Increasing Weapon. *Having 41 Defense will make you almost Immortal here, but still, be careful with your HP stat. *Watch Out for Mad Mage. *Discovered that Mad Mage can`t hit you with around 31 Spell Resistance. *Here you can get Coins of Drakkar, which are needed for Smuggler`s Heaven quest. Also, after beating the Vampire Lord, for 3 of them you get a Bloodstone, which is needed to craft Bloodthirsty weapons. *Get all Recipes from Bloodthirsty weapons line, with one of them created and equipped you are pretty much invulnerable here. *Get enough silver ore to create 5 silver bars and enough onyx shards to create an onyx/drop an onyx. With that, you can create the Onyx Necklace, which is a really helpful piece of jewelry.